No Longer Alone
by NickelParkLavigne
Summary: Partly inspired by Colbie Caillat's "Bubbly." A cute fluffy slash fic that takes place when Stan and Kyle are alone. Style. K for some language.


**Hey everybody! This is my next story, with my favorite pairing. I got inspired to write this by listening to Colbie Caillat's "Bubbly." This isn't supposed to be a songfic or exactly like the song, but it was just an inspiration. I also know there are other fanfics that take place on a rainy day, but I didn't copy from any of them. Hopefully, I kept it unique.**

**Warning: Rated K+ for some mild language. Also contains slash. If you don't like slash, simply don't read.**

**Pairing: StanxKyle. Written in Kyle's POV.**

**Enjoy!  
**

If I was told what my day was like today, I could describe it in one word: boring. Today wasn't ordinary, however. It was one of those rare days that it had started raining. South Park almost never had rainy days, because it would always be too cold for rain, but it was close to summer vacation, so the town had its short heat wave.

The rain wouldn't have caused me to be bored; I could have gone over to a friend's house -and that's what I'd do- but my parents took my brother Ike to the hospital for a doctor's appointment. My mom trusted me enough to stay home alone, but she told me to stay at the house, and I wouldn't disobey her.

I was on the couch in the living room, thinking to myself. The TV was off, but I didn't feel like watching anything. I thought about calling someone, and there was a friend I wanted to be with especially. Unfortunately, it's been about two weeks since I have been unable to talk to him over the phone. Whenever he spoke, it would leave my voice squeaky and speechless. I just recently realized how beautiful _his_ voice was. It was much deeper compared to mine, and it was smooth and flawless, yet it was gentle and reflected how sweet he was. I really wish I could talk to my friend the way I'd been able to before. I'd start feeling weird around him, like I'd get butterflies in my stomach, or I'd wiggle my toes and nose.

I couldn't stay still any longer, so I decided to walk over the window. Looking out the window, I didn't see any people on the sidewalks or any cars driving in the road. That was pretty common, though, because most of the town tried to stay warm on these kinds of days. My eyes followed up to the sky. No hint of blue could shine through those thick clouds. They looked a lot darker compared to clouds on regular rainy days. Today was probably going to end up having a thunderstorm. I took my eyes off the street and focused on the window. Raindrops lingered on the surface with some of the larger ones rolling quickly while some of the smaller drops weren't as fast. It reminded me of the sledding races at school, and our team would always win because of the extra weight Cartman had.

I realized that looking at a window made things even more boring. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, though. I decided watching TV would be more amusing. There was nothing really interesting, so I flipped to the news. I was actually not paying attention to the screen, because there was nothing out of the ordinary. Well, technically, things were normal for once. It was kind of odd to feel bored, because I was always busy with something.

My thoughts came back to Earth when I heard the doorbell rang. I swung my legs over the couch and walked to the door. I froze for a second, wondering who came over. I hope to God it isn't Cartman. That fat ass can waste his time with Butters. Well, no, Butters already puts up with enough. I didn't mind if he was over, but I was hoping for someone else. If Kenny came over, that would be fine, but he wasn't the person I really wanted to see either.

I began lifting my arm, which shook a little, and placed my hand on the doorknob, curving my hand to lock it and the knob together. Once the doorknob was turned, I opened the door slowly, because I was still nervous about who was there. I took my hand off the door once it was open, and I saw the one person I wanted to see in front of me. I felt my voice dry up just by looking at him, and my toes started dancing. Raindrops fell on his slightly tan and smooth face, some falling around his expressive blue eyes. It made him look like he was crying, but I didn't think he was. Other raindrops pelted on his cheeks and slowly rolled down his neck. There wasn't a single dry spot on any of his clothes, and his blue hat, brown coat, and red gloves subtly shined, possibly because they couldn't absorb the rest of the rain. Parts of his dark hair peeked out of his hat, creating an adorable touch for him.

"H-hey dude," I forced out.

"K-K-Kyle, c-could I c-c-come in?" he stuttered. I could see his teeth chattering, and his body started shaking. He took his arms and folded them across his chest, obviously freezing.

"Of course!" I blurted out, much louder than I meant to. I stepped to the side of the front door, so Stan could enter. He looked like he was going to sit on the couch, but he stopped walking in his tracks and turned to look at me.

"C-c-can I-I c-change into s-s-some d-dry c-c-clothes?"

I could see the raindrops from Stan's hair, jaw line, and fingers splash on the carpet, immediately soaking through. I started to study his physical features. His eyes looked like a dark blue right now, along with that they were dull but tense like crystals. It was funny how they would look like a baby blue when he was happy and goofing off, but they would look much darker, like how an ocean looks when there's no sunlight, when he was upset or stressed out about something.

His back was slightly hunched with his arms out in front and his hands were unclenched. I could also see his legs bent and unbalanced like he would fall… _in my arms. _The worn out expression reminded me of when Stan would get sore from playing football. Even though he was the best player at school, I've warned him many times to go easy on himself.

The part of my brain with common sense told me, _"Stop looking at Stan, Kyle!"_ and the rocket that was in my universe of daydreams returned, and hopefully, stayed on Earth.

I forgot about the previous question I've been asked, but something in my mind clicked that helped me remember.

I said, "S-sure, Stan," and placed my hand on the left side of his back to lead him up to my room.

Just when my heart slightly settled down, it started beating so fast that it felt like I could be having a heart attack. Parts around my back, chest, and legs started itching, along with my whole body felt uncomfortably warm. My vision was blurred enough that I couldn't see the stairs separately, and all this happened because my hand was placed on Stan's back. His coat took up a lot of rain. It wasn't just a little damp, but I felt so much that if I removed my hand, there would still be splotches of rain leftover.

Despite what my common sense told me, my eyes focused on Stan's expression again, which suddenly changed. The irises looked more like a regular blue, not baby blue like when he's happy, but they weren't stormy blue either. They also didn't look as intense, but it looked more like they slightly shined but they didn't show emotion, as if they were plastic. He was probably tired after being in the rain.

We were outside my bedroom door. I locked my hand and the doorknob together, like before, and removed my hand from Stan's shoulder, which glistened like I expected. Once we were in my room, I opened my dresser drawer to allow Stan to choose.

"Pick what you want," I told him.

Stan walked over to my dresser drawer, standing next to me on my right side. His eyes rolled from left to right and back, looking for something decent to wear. Hopefully, he was fine with my style of clothing. I then remembered something I should have told him earlier.

"Dude, what are you doing here, anyway?"

Stan took his eyes off my clothes and looked at me. God, he was cute by how he looked so innocent with him slumped back and exhausted but relaxed.

"Oh, w-well my dad is with h-his friends, my m-mom w-went to w-work, a-and Shelly is g-going on a date w-with someone, s-s-so my m-mom suggested I s-should come o-over here."

I now liked Stan's mom, because she knew us well, but who would be attracted to the violent beast known as Stan's sister. Sometimes I wonder how they could be related.

I asked, "Who is Shelly dating?"

He replied, "I-I think s-someone n-named Kevin."

Kevin? I knew someone Shelly's age with that name.

"Dude! She's dating Kenny's brother?!"

"P-probably."

Wow. Just… wow. Kenny's brother must be very messed up.

Stan locked his eyes with my clothes again. A navy blue t-shirt and a pair of maroon sweats caught his attention. He grabbed the t-shirt and sweats, rolling them in a ball, which unfolded and messed up my clothes, but I didn't care.

"Hey, Stan," I said, but I was regretting what I had in mind.

"Yeah?" he replied, locking his eyes with mine.

"Can… I brush… your hair?"

It was a stupid question, but I wanted to help him get warm, and it was a chance to touch his hair.

"S-sure."

Wow, he was pretty easy about this. It was girly for me to be brushing another boy's hair, but whatever.

I left Stan alone in my room, and I searched for my brush. I found it on the left side of the sink in my bathroom. It was really nothing but a peach colored, fake wooden brush, but I loved the bristles. They were the soft, thin, flexible kind, more comfortable for thick hair than the steel bristles with the rounded tips. I saw a lot of my auburn curls hiding between the bristles. I hated that so much of my hair fell out in a day. I managed to get almost every strand by clenching them into a ball and throwing it into the trash.

I went back to my room, which Stan had stayed in the same spot I saw him before I left and I removed his hat and began brushing his hair. The remainder of rain splashed onto my sleeve and the floor, meaning Stan's hair was drying. I made sure to keep it in a casual style by brushing it to the back and to the side. About a few minutes later, rain stopped dripping from Stan's hair, so I assumed it was dry, which wouldn't surprise me because he had short hair. I didn't think Stan would notice, so I let my fingers dig through his hair. I never felt anything so soft and silky before. Stan's hair was so clean, and it seemed to fit in one piece, because I couldn't feel his locks separately.

"Kyle, are y-you done brushing my hair?"

"Yeah, I'm done!"

I quickly brought my hands back to my sides, feeling my cheeks grow warm, and hoping Stan didn't notice what I did.

I said, "Why don't you get changed? I'll be in the living room," and I followed him to the bathroom, then I left once the door was closed. I slowly made my way down the stairs, taking my time, and entered the living room. I saw that the TV had been on the whole time, so I grabbed the remote, flipping through channels until I landed on Terrence and Phillip.

"Hey, dude."

Stan appeared by the stairway, and… he was seriously hot. His hair was free from his beanie, and his bangs fell in his eyes. The clothes he picked out gave him a relaxed expression, and his casual look made him more attractive in my opinion.

I said, "Terrence and Phillip are on. Do you want to watch that?"

"Hell, yeah!" Stan replied as he hopped on my couch.

I peeked at him for a second, not seeing a single drop of rain left on him. He was also no longer shivering, so he was probably not going to be stuttering anymore. My attention was back on the TV until I heard a loud noise next to me.

"Are you okay, Stan?" I asked, facing him again.

He said, "I'm just tired. Can I take a nap?"

I replied, "Sure," as he sunk lower in the couch to get more comfortable.

I turned to face the screen again, and I turned the volume down so Stan could sleep better. Terrence and Phillip ended ten minutes later, so I changed it to the history channel. My friends teased me about how much I like educational television, but I didn't care. I still only watched it when nobody was with me, which is why I didn't flip to channel before, just in case.

Suddenly, I felt something on my lap. I took my eyes off the TV and noticed Stan fell on top of me. But I didn't mind, because it was pretty cozy. I continued to watch TV, but I would occasionally glance at Stan. He looked so peaceful with his eyes closed, not at all open but not closed tightly. His knees were brought up to his chest, and he used his arms like a pillow. It was kind of like looking at a sleeping kitty. I went back to my special and once it was over, I felt sleepy, so I checked my watch, and it was around midnight! I should definitely go to bed now!

I whispered, "Stan, it's time for bed," and I shook him a little so he'd wake up.

For about ten minutes, I kept trying to wake up Stan, but I had no luck. The only solution I came up with was that I'd have to push him off of me and carry him upstairs. Even though he was a little heavier than I was, I managed to get him off of me successfully. I was about to get off of the couch, but something was slinking around my waist, and I was pulled back down. Next to me I saw Stan with his arms around my lower body, but his eyes were still closed. What was he… doing? He pulled me up to his chest, a little too fast because I felt sort of dizzy, and inched close enough that our noses touched. Then he brushed his nose against mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss. I tried pushing him away, but his lips pressed against mine, causing me to freeze for a second. Stan was obviously dreaming about somebody he liked, but it couldn't be me. I didn't want to miss out on this great opportunity, however. I left small kisses on his soft lips, pulling apart each time, but always diving in for more. I closed my eyes, enjoying this as much as I could, but it ended too soon. I opened my eyes, meeting with Stan's. He immediately crawled away from me, and he hugged his knees, hiding his face in them. I could barely see a shade of red flush on his face. He mumbled something, but I couldn't hear it through his knees.

"What?" I asked gently, hoping he'd still speak to me.

Stan lifted his face, keeping his arms around his knees, and looked at me. The blush was evident on his cheeks, beads of sweat fell from his forehead, and I could tell it was sweat, because he was completely dry from the rain, and his teeth were clenched in stress.

"That was stupid of me to do. I'm sorry! I need to be more careful, and you must hate me now, but I don't blame you," Stan replied, hiding his face from me again.

That's when I knew he dreamt of me, but he thought I'd hate him after he kissed me.

I slowly put my left arm around me Stan's shoulders, like a couple does at the movies, placed my right hand on top of his left one saying, "I could never hate you, Stan," and I gave him a brief kiss.

Stan looked more relieved from what I said. He let his knees drop from his chest, and his mouth formed into a smile.

I said, "Let's go to bed," getting to my feet, and turning off the TV.

Stan didn't get off the couch and said, "Could you carry me? I'm really tired."

"Dude, I'm tired too. Can't you just walk?"

"Oh, come on. _Please?_"

He crossed his fingers, which they were laying on top of his hands, and he brought them up to his face, staring at me with puppy eyes. I gave up and put one arm on his back and another under his knees, pulling him close to my chest. As we were heading up the stairs, I peeked at Stan, who had his eyes closed and, he wrapped his arms around my back. He was so cuddly, and now I think he had super cute powers. Once we entered my bedroom, I set Stan on my bed, and pulled the covers over him. I climbed into bed and once I saw his eyes open, we both smiled. I held out my arms, and he accepted my embrace.

Stan whispered, "Good night," and he kissed the tip of my nose.

I replied, "Good night," pressing him against my chest, and ruffling his shaggy locks. I'd have to say I never felt this cozy before. Being around Stan felt warm, safe, and comfortable. I placed kisses on his cheeks and forehead, and I continued fondling him until I let myself go for the night.

* * *

"Boys, time to wake up."

I heard a woman's familiar voice, but I couldn't recognize it at the point.

"Kyle, buhbi, it's already one in the afternoon," said another woman.

I recognized the latter to be my mom. And… we slept for thirteen hours?! But it was so comfy, and I didn't want to budge. I reluctantly opened my eyes, seeing my mom and Stan's mom. I woke up Stan by shaking him slightly.

"Is there anything planned today, mom?" Stan asked sleepily.

His mom explained, "We were thinking of going to Cow Days as a family."

"Mom," I nearly shouted, "Cow Days sucks! Can't I just hang out with Stan for the day?"

My mom replied, "Kyle, you were alone practically all day yesterday, and we were gone longer than we thought. I think you should spend today with the family."

I didn't agree with my mom's idea, but I didn't want to get in trouble. I got out of bed to get ready, but then I heard some small popping sounds from outside. I hopped back on my bed, peeking out the window, and I saw that it was raining, meaning Cow Days was canceled. Our moms looked disappointed, but Stan had an idea.

"Why don't you guys go to the mall with your friends? We'll be fine on our own."

I expected my mom to start arguing, but she and Stan's mom left. I crawled back under the covers, Stan staring at me as he smiled. I might have slept for thirteen hours, but I had the rest of the day to snuggle with my new boyfriend.

**How did you like my story? I think it turned out really cute. I put this in Kyle's POV, because for some reason I thought it would fit him better. I'm probably going to have more fanfics in Stan's POV. I'm also glad that I made them both girly in certain moments. My first set of drabbles are probably up next, but my CartmanxButters fanfic is my next full length story.**

**See ya! **

**PS: Don't forget to look at my poll, which features the possible pairings in my future fanfics. **


End file.
